hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Squala
|name = Squala |kana = スクワラ |rōmaji = Sukuwara |japanese voice = Norihisa Mori (1999) Takuma Suzuki (2011) |english voice = Justin Sproule (1999) Ray Chase (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 67 |anime debut = Episode 48 (1999) Episode 39 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Brown (1999) Green (2011) |hair = Black |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Nostrade Family Eliza (Lover) |previous occupation = Nostrade Bodyguard |type = Manipulation |abilities = Dog Manipulation |image gallery = yes}} Squala (スクワラ, Sukuwara) was a senior member of Neon Nostrade's bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 Appearance Squala wore a fuchsia-colored long-sleeved shirt with a purple zig-zag pattern on it and plain blue pants. His skin was brown with a dot in the middle of his forehead and has long curly black hair tied back tightly. Personality According to Melody, the sounds of Squala's heart distinctly sounded like that of a liar, which she confirmed after hearing his claims that he wasn't an infiltrator. He would also lie to protect his comrades when being interrogated by Pakunoda.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 Although a senior member of the Nostrade Family bodyguards he denied being capable as well as having no interest in the position, when asked if he should become the new head bodyguard after Dalzollene's death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 Squala also cared deeply for his girlfriend Eliza and the dogs in his care. He even snapped at Pakunoda, who although complimented Eliza, thinking her life would be in danger. Background Squala was an older member of Neon Nostrade's bodyguards. While not a Pro Hunter, he could utilize Nen. He was in a romantic relationship with Eliza, one of Neon's female attendants. Squala was less enthusiastic about his job than his peers are. A fearful man, he wished to leave the Mafia and live a simple life with Eliza.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 Plot Yorknew City arc Squala along with five other applicants for the bodyguard position awaits within a room in the Nostrade's Mansion. After the butler in the room plays a video introducing the supposed boss who details the requirements of the position. The applicants are given a data card with specified items listed on it and are instructed by the supposed boss to retrieve one of the items on the list to get the bodyguard position. When one of the five applicants, Basho, tries to leave, but to no avail they're all ambushed by 11 hooded assailants wielding guns and swords.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67 When the armed assailants fire at the group Basho and Squala are left in disbelief witnessing Kurapika stopping the bullets with his chain. Kurapika then leaps to higher ground and after jumping onto the chandelier to scope to the area. He finally jumps down and surprises Squala and the other applicants as he holds an applicant hostage and demands that he stop the assailants. Shachmono Tocino does and after Kurapika explains how he figured it all out; Tocino introduces himself and then hints at there's another plant in the group. Kurapika then uses his chain as a dowser to locate the plant in the group and it turns out to be Squala. Bewildered by this Squala denies he's a plant and questions how they can rely on a moving chain to prove he's the plant. The applicant Melody however informed everyone what Kurapika did was called dowsing, but Squala argues that still, it's not reliable enough proof. Melody, however, explains that due to the sound of his heart he and Tocino are liars. Hearing this shocks both Squala and Tocino. Basho then jumps to the conclusion that everything has been decided and that two of the five people are pointing at Squala being the plant. Squala becoming anxious and defensive tries to stop Basho and brings up a theory that there are really three plants in the group. Kurapika uses his chain to rule out Melody, who in turn rules out that Kurapika isn't one either. Squala then claims they're wasting time and won't figure anything out, by continuing to argue. Taking advantage of the situation Basho showcases his Nen ability Great Haiku and then questions all of the applicants on whether they're a plant or not. When Basho finally questions Squala if he's a plant or not, he truthfully confesses that he is. Squala seats himself on a nearby couch and introduces himself and reveals he doesn't have a Hunter License, but he's a Manipulator and has been given orders to do some "things". Baise then inquires Squala what the "things" are. Squala replies that it wouldn't be a test if he revealed it and that therefore they cannot torture it out of him. So Baise uses her Instant Lover Nen ability on Squala. Baise claims that whomever she kisses becomes her slave and then stamps her foot on Squala's forehead and who in turn asks for her to step on him more. Baise aroused by this pulls out a camcorder and demands Squala what orders did he make to whomever or else she'll stop stepping on him. Squala confesses that he's just a lowly dog master and has a bunch of dogs roaming around the mansion. On August 31st, Squala along with Dalzollene, Linssen, Ivlenkov, and Tocino escort their client Neon Nostrade, from an airship on a Lingon Airport runway and into a car heading to Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 On the night of the Underground Auction in the Hotel Beitacle, Dalzollene instructs the bodyguards on what they have to do during the auction and Squala was to stay with Dalzollene to protect Neon in the Hotel Beitacle during the night when the Princess Corco mummy was being auctioned.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 After Dalzollene was informed by Kurapika, about the Underground Auction massacre and how the items in the auction were all stolen, he orders Squala to come along and leave five dogs behind. Squala then orders Neon's two attendees to protect her and that nobody should enter her room until both they both return.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 When Squala along with the rest of the bodyguards, all witness Uvogin's rampage as the latter slaughtered the Mafia team who went to retrieve the merchandise and capture the thieves. Upon witnessing Uvogin's ferocity, Squala exclaimed he doesn't want to be part of the effort to capture Uvogin. Basho agrees with Squala noting they have an inadequate amount of strength to beat them. While Dalzollene agrees with Basho and Squala he brings up the fact that they can't simply run without saying a word. Squala flabbergasted refutes the idea and at that moment a man tunnels up from the ground and introduces himself as Worm from the Shadow Beasts and then inquires whom the group is associated with. Dalzollene informs Worm that they're bodyguards for the Nostrade Family that's part of the Ritz Family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 Soon after the four Shadow Beasts confront Uvogin; Worm gets beaten by Uvogin's Big Bang Impact Nen ability revealing his spider tattoo. When all of the Shadow Beasts are beaten by Uvogin, Kurapika tries to confront Uvogin to which Squala tries to reason with him, but Kurapika ignores Squala's plea as the defeated Worm warns the group not to go after Uvogin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Kurapika unmoved by Worm's warning still goes to confront Uvogin, while Squala exclaims that Kurapika should wait and shouldn't be in a rush to die. With tensions rising in the group Melody plays uses her A Field in Spring Nen ability calming everyone. Although Kurapika still insisted he captures Uvogin and manages to do so with his Chain Jail Nen ability. Driving back to the Hotel Beitacle in Yorknew City, Squala was seated in the back seat of the car with Uvogin right next to him. When the car was being tailed by an identified car, because of a Nen thread attached to Uvogin's left calf, Squala immediately plucks it off and throws it out the window.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 Later that night in an undisclosed area within the Hotel Beitacle, Squala along with the other bodyguards interrogate a pinned Uvogin on where the stolen auction items were and the missing auction members were. Uvogin, however, informs the group that the Shadow Beast Owl stole auction items, his comrades killed everyone attending the auction, and demanded to be immediately released and promise them all he won't kill them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Soon after Uvogin escapes, Melody tries to contact Dalzollene, but to no avail. Squala believed he's most likely dead and then quote's Uvogin words before he immediately left the building. The group then discuss amongst themselves what they should do next and it's through this discussion that Squala reveals that the young girl Neon isn't the real boss, but rather her father Light Nostrade and nobody in the group knows how to contact their boss either. Seeing no other alternative Kurapika and Squala go into Neon's room and wake her up to inform her everything that has happened thus far. When informed Neon didn't care about who died, but more about the mummy of Princess Corco, that she wanted. Hearing this makes Squala uneasy, but Kurapika acts apathetic towards the situation. So after discussing how to proceed further with Neon, the bodyguards debate on who should become the new leader and inform Light of all of the current events. Kurapika nominates Squala which flusters him, Linssen back Kurapika stating he's the senior of the group. Squala then explains that he doesn't want to be the leader and thinks to himself that he doesn't want to be in charge of Neon. Melody then suggests that Kurapika should be the leader, because of his responsible attitude and good judgment. Squala and the others agree to make Kurapika the new leader. During the day of September 3rd, Light Nostrade finally arrives in Yorknew City and is brought up to date with all of the current events, thanks to the group and sends his daughter to another room promising her more items for her collection, sickening Squala, and Basho. With Neon out of the picture, Light informs the bodyguards the Underground auction was rescheduled that night at the same place and hour and other vital details that have been recently learned.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 On the night of September 3rd, during the first rescheduled Underground Auction, Kurapika manages to win the Scarlet Eyes for Neon. Light thanks Squala and the group for their hard work and informs group that the next day a handkerchief used by the famous actor Sonne Limarch, will be up for auction and once they acquire it, they'll be all done.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 On the day of September 4th, Squala with Basho keep a close eye on Neon, who admires her newly acquired Scarlet Eyes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 That very same night Squala stays behind in the hotel room guarding the Scarlet Eyes along with his dogs while reading a magazine with a pretty lady on it. His Dalmatian starts to growl as Squala notices someone knocking at the door. Squala approaches the door and inquires who it is and the person behind the door replies it's room service. Squala has the person leave the things at the door and he'll leave the tip under the door. The person does so and Squala calls over his Golden Retriever to unlock the door and fetch the tray full of food. The bloodhound sniffs the food for anything tampered with the food and finds nothing. Squala and his dogs then enjoy the food together as Squala contemplates how he can't wait to quit his job and find a new one that pays just as good as his current one, so he can stay in contact with Eliza. Later that night Kurapika contacts Squala to warn him that the Phantom Troupe has found his location and are on their way now. Squala panics exclaims he's getting out of there and he'll leave the bags behind, but he'll just take the Scarlet Eyes with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 110 Squala now driving with his dogs can't believe this is happening to him and decides after this job is over he's going to quit. Melody briefly mentions Squala isn't answering his cellphone but figures he must have left it at the hotel. Squala, however, was confronted by Pakunoda, Nobunaga, and Kortopi on a highway street in Yorknew City. Nobunaga demanded Squala to get out of the car and does so while ordering his dogs away. As the scene unfolds Squala contemplates, due to his experience from escaping death several times, he's destined to die there.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 Squala cautiously gets in front of his car as Pakunoda points her gun at him and Nobunaga warns him if he moves a hair he's dead. Pakunoda then restrains Squala and asks him a series of questions, all of which he lies in order to protect his comrades so Pakunoda breaks his left arm because of it. Pakunoda's final question involves who would miss him the most and after she figures out it's his girlfriend Eliza he freaks out causing Nobunaga to slice his head off. Squala's memories are then transferred to Nobunaga and Kortopi by Pakunoda's Nen ability Memory Bomb. Upon hearing of Squala's death, Eliza had a nervous breakdown making Neon want to leave the city, despite not getting the items she wanted.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Abilities & Powers Squala managed to put up a convincing fight against Tocino's puppets, although it is likely that he knew the latter's ability beforehand. Nen Squala is a Manipulator skilled enough to have created a Nen ability. Battles Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Sukuwara es:Squala Category:Male characters Category:Manipulators Category:Deceased characters Category:Nostrade Family